Rinoa is Sixteen Going on Seventeen
by ebidebi
Summary: Oh dear...what REALLY happened between Seifer and Rinoa? Squall is about to find out.


Sixteen (Going on Seventeen)

"Rinoa . . . you never told me what really happened between you and Seifer last summer . . ." Squall whispered, looking up at Rinoa underneath a starry sky.

"I guess I haven't," she replied from where she sat in the Quad. Squall was sitting a few steps below her. He was still wary of public displays of affection.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Truthfully, it's a little embarrassing," she admitted, sliding a step closer to Squall.

"Tell me," he pried softly. "You know everything about me."

"Oh . . . all right," she agreed. "You're not going to believe this, but . . ."

_flashback_

_ _

Rinoa and her father were seated at the dinner table. Rinoa was fidgety, and General Caraway noticed.

"Child, please sit still," he instructed.

"I can't help it, father! I'm expecting a telegram!" Rinoa said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she cried, jumping up. She ran to the door, opened it, and smiled brightly at Seifer, the delivery boy.

"Oh, Seifer! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you," Rinoa exclaimed.

"Of course you are!" Seifer replied cockily. "I have a telegram for your father—"

"My father? What about me?" Rinoa asked coyly.

"What about you?" Seifer asked.

"Write me a telegram, Seifer. Please?" she begged. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"All right. _Rinoa. Stop. How are you? Stop. I am fine_—" he began, half-heartedly.

"No, no, no. Aren't I dear to you? I know you are better with words than that," Rinoa protested. "I'll start it. _Dear Rinoa,_"

"_Dear Rinoa. Stop._" He paused to think. "_I'd like to tell you how I feel about you. Stop. But . . . this telegram is already too expensive for me to continue. Stop. Sincerely, Seifer_," he finished. Rinoa looked at him darkly.

"Sincerely?" she asked.

"Cordially?" he tried. She turned from him.

"Cordially," she repeated.

"Affectionately?" he said sweetly. Rinoa broke into a smile.

"Mmmm!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Will you respond to my telegram?" Seifer asked.

"_Dear Seifer, Stop. _Don't stop!_ Your Rinoa_," she replied, hugging him once more.

"I really should go now . . ." he stammered.

"Why?" she asked, leaning to him. "Stay with me."

"Rinoa . . . Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa. You're such a baby!" Seifer stated.

"I'm 16!" she demanded.

"You wait, little girl, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on

Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on."

"To write on . . ." Rinoa echoed softly, leaning in very close to Seifer. He bent the other way, his eyes widening.

"You are sixteen, going on seventeen,

Baby, it's time to think

Better beware, be canny and careful

Baby, you're on the brink!

You are sixteen, going on seventeen,

Fellows will fall in line

Eager young lads and rogues and cads will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you,

To face a world of men!

Timid and shy and scared are you

Of things beyond your ken!

You need someone older and wiser  
Telling you what to do!

I am seventeen, going on eighteen,

I'll take care of you!" Seifer sang, holding Rinoa's hands. She leaned in close to him once more, but he put a finger in from of his face. Rinoa frowned angrily and stormed away. Seifer followed her and extended his hand. She shook it rigidly, both of them ignoring the distant thunder. She turned from him again and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Just then, the rain began to pour. Seifer and Rinoa ran into the nearby gazebo, laughing like children. Rinoa smiled at Seifer and placed a finger on his nose.

"I am sixteen, going on seventeen,

I know that I'm naive!

Fellows I meet will tell me I'm sweet,

And willingly, I believe!

I am sixteen, going on seventeen

Innocent as a rose

Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, 

What do I know of those?

Totally unprepared am I

To face a world of men! 

Timid and shy and scared am I,'

Of things beyond my ken!

I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do!

You are seventeen, going on eighteen,

I'll depend on you!" Rinoa finished, pointing at him.

Seifer and Rinoa began to dance about the gazebo, Seifer lifting her and she jumping gracefully from bench to bench. They spun happily, gazing at each other.

They edged closer and closer, breaking apart each time, until finally, Seifer grabbed Rinoa and kissing her nervously.

"Uh . . . I have to go," he said shyly after the kiss. Seifer bolted out the door, but Rinoa didn't care. Her eyes wide in shock and a smile on her face, she threw out her arms and let out her emotions.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

# End Flashback

"That's funny, I think I've heard that song before . . ." Squall pondered. "Did they still have telegrams last year? Is that really what happened?"

"Yes. Seifer's quite the tenor!" Rinoa replied. "Of course, he's no Squall Leonheart," she added lovingly, sliding ever closer to him.

Squall pondered that statement for a moment.

The next day, Squall was in the Garden public men's restroom.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do!" Squall sang, practicing in the stall, which had amazing acoustics. "Do ti la so fa mi re do!" Suddenly, Zell's loud voice interrupted him.

"Dude, I can't pee while you're singing! Wait, Squall, is that you?"

Squall just reddened and bolted out of the men's room.

Author's Note: 

I watched this scene in The Sound of Music about twenty times to get this story right, so I hope everyone likes the updated version. The similarities of Liesl and Rolf to Seifer and Rinoa are amazing!

I don't own Squall, Rinoa, or Seifer. Nor do I own The Sound of Music and it's lyrics. I'm not making any money from this; I'm just hoping to make people smile. I know the lyrics are probably copyrighted, but I'm not claiming to own them. If I run into any trouble, I'll take this down immediately. PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME. Of course, pretty much everything on Fanfiction.net violates copyright laws . . .


End file.
